bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki and Ray: What about Margin?
In a large city filled with many people, one man stood out from all the rest as he was the only one wearing a cloak with a hood while hidding himself from everyone in the shadows of the alley. A certain girl then bumped on the man, she appeared to be annoyed and sad. "You!" she yelled but before she could continue, tears started to fall from her eyes. The ice cream she was holding was her favorite. The stranger saw what had happened and left but came back a few minutes later with a new ice cream that was the same as the one she had just dropped then the stranger offered it to her," I'm sorry, i wasn't paying attention." He said. As she saw the ice cream on the stranger's hand, she accepted it and wiped her tears. "Thank you!" she said and suddenly kissed the man. She followed it with a sweet, gentle smile. The man just stood there and looked at her, then iall of a sudden the stranger heard something and looked up then in an instant shunpo'd himself and the girl away as a firey explosion was seen on impact to their spot. "Finally i found you!" A voice said as the stranger looked up and saw a another girl on top of the roof of the building. The casual cheery mood the girl once had shattered, a cold, dark aura surrounded her as she stood up. Her bangs covered most of her face, she disappeared and reappeared behind the other girl on the top of the building. Wires was wrapped around the girl's neck and her around her zanpakuto, a single pull would kill her. The girl swung her sword and in a flash she was out of the trap leaving the girl standing there. Blood dripped from the girl's wires. The intent to kill was there, she really is not in a good mood, now that somebody messed her ice cream. The stranger went back up and showed her that her ice cream was still in one piece. With aura fading, the girl smiled as she tackled down the stranger. She quickly got her ice cream and licked it, she made sure that nobody will mess her ice cream again. Unexpectedly, she kissed the stranger in the cheeks again as a symbol of thanks. "Well then i must be going take of yourself." said the stranger as he walked away. "My name is Yukidomari by the way!" she yelled so that the stranger could hear him. "May I know yours?" The stranger looked back and took off his hood to show his smile," It's Ray Martinez nice to meet you." Ray smiled as he kept walking away. Using shunpo, Yuki was able to get beside Ray and cling on to him. "Where you going Ray-kun?" "Uhh, just going to the next city i guess.'' Ray looked at Yuki clinging on him. "Uhmm...Ray-kun." Yuki paused as she looked directly at Ray's eyes, showing the purple color. "I got nothing to do, so...May I come with you?" "Look Yuki that woman is hunting me down and she is powerful I don't you to get hurt." Ray said with care. Yuki smiled and continued walking with Ray. "I could have killed her if you didn't show me that my ice cream is not messed up." "Okay, are you sure you want to come with me?" Ray asked her. "Please, I'll die out of boredome." Yuki replied. Ray sighed and looked at her eyes," Alright You can come with me." Ray said smiling at her. "YAY!!!" Yuki jumped out of joy and clinged tighter to Ray. "Alright come on." Ray said smiling at her. Blood suddenly spurt out from Yuki's mouth, the spiritual pressure the suddenly came was too overwhelming for her. A figure appeared behind her back, touching her shoulder, making her fall on her knees. ''"Where is Margin?" She heard as she fell down to the ground. Ray instantly grabbed Yuki and pushed her in back of him then went to punch the figure standig behind her. Without even moving, Ray's fist stopped as it came contact with the figure's massive reiatsu. The figure proceeds by touching Ray's fist with his index finger, twisting the latter's arm. Ray's kneeled down as he arm kept twisting and twisting," Who are you?" Ray groaned as he looked up. "Telling my name to a soon-to-be corpse will just be a waste of time." The guy turned his attention to Yuki and raised her by her shirt. "Don't let me ask again, where is is Margin?" Ray glared at him as he kept trying to get up but couldn't get up," Who are looking for?" Ray groaned as he asked. "Sōkatsui.." A blue blast cam hurling to Ray. "You really thought I'll talk just by doing that?" Yuki said, her body about to fail. Suddenly a more powerful burst of spirit energy came as the Sokatsui was deflected and Ray started pushing his arm back before it broke and allowed Ray to return his hand back to normal. "Ray Martinez....Another forgotten child, you should probably know that your parents simply abandoned you. Now, your wandering aimlessly, a person like you should just be erased...Permanently." Ray just glared at him as he started to draw his sword," And how exactly do you about that?" Ray asked. Another figure appeared behind Ray, looking the same as the one holding Yuki. "Because......Your whole life...is simply a lie." he said as he fires a Byakurai spell behind Ray. Ray blocked the attack with his sword and deflected it to the ground causing an explosion. The figure dropped the unconscious Yuki to the ground and draw his blade. "Be careful now Ray, for my blade always hits its target." He shunpo'ed to get to Ray's front and slashed horizontally. Ray backflipped to avoid the attack but saw that somehow it still him him, Ray shunpo'd around the area leaving behind replicas as they all concentrated their energys and then slashed sending the wave of energy towards Shin. "My blade can cancel out any sort of attack. Its useless." Shin raised his blade to block the attack, also he pointed at Ray's neck, trying to say that there's a wound there. Suddenly out of nowhere Ray looked at his neck and saw that it was starting to bleed," But how?" he asked. "I told you, my blade never misses what it tries to hit." With another swing, Shin'nen came from behind Ray. Ray frontflipped mid-air and slashed at Shin. Shin'nen grinned as he block Ray's blade with his own. "How do you not realize the wounds I'm inflicting all over your body, you really are weak, Ray." Suddenly Ray started to feel his entire body started shaking as he felt blood start dripping down from his clothes. "Give up...." Shin'nen sheathed his blade and carried Yuki from he ground. He then started walking away as killing Ray would just be a waste of time for him, he needs to find Margin as soon as possible. Ray struggled to follow him but then fell and passed out, then sudden;y black energy started focusing around Ray's entire body as Ray took hold of his zanpakuto and yelled,"BANKAI!!!!!!!" The black energy shot up straight into the air. Turning his head back, Shin'nen was quite amazed that Ray could still fight. "It would be troublesome if we continue this in here." ''Shin'nen went to a different location, inside the deep forest near the city. the energy went back into Ray's body and changed Ray's clothes back into armor then in an instant Ray dissapareard in a flash and ended up in front of Shin. "How many times will I have to tell you its useless, the next attack will shatter that armor of yours, along with that pesky life of yours." Shin'nen drew his blade again and touched Ray's armor with it. ''"Shatter..." "Raion Hidarime!" 'A sudden blast of energy went towards Shin making him drop Yuki as Ray pounced to catch her. ''"I've got to change my battle strategy, words won't get him." Shin fired a '''Tenran '''spell though this Hado spell is quite different since instead of releasing normal wind, the color was gray. Ray focused his energy then summoned a giant energy lion that blocked the kido with ease," '''Urei Shishi!" "This boy has become very troublesome." ''Shin'nen raised his hand and fires an orb to Ray: Shōkyo (消去, Erasure). Ray's mental mind knew that he had to do something or else everything would be over, he focused and absorbed the lion shield into his body then focuse the energy into both his arms then released it," '''Futago Keshigomu'!!" The energy blasted against the orb but slowly the orb started erasing the energy,"'Need more power!." '''Ray growled then suddenly he felt someone on his back. "Let me help you Ray-kun...." The bleeding Yuki said. She drew her blade and whispered: "Deny..." Wires covered both of them from the orb, as both have absorbing abilities, the wires had atleast stopped the orb for a while but Yuki's lack of reiatsu prevented her from awakening her wires' full potential. "'One chance, must push orb back!" 'Growled Ray to Yuki as he gave his blast all the power he could produce. Yuki's wires finally absorbed the orb, making Shin'nen open for attack, the blast from Ray hit Shin'nen directly. After the smoke faded, no Shin'nen appeared, he just disappeared like a bubble. The wounded Yuki collapsed and became unconscious. Ray was breathing heavily as he took off his armor and sheath his sword, Ray leaned her against a tree and smilled at her,"Sorry but if i stay here too long they might catch me so I'll see you around." Ray said putting a note in her pocket and kissing her on the cheek then shunpo'd away from there. After quite some time, Yuki woke up, still bleeding from the last fight. Then she noticed a letter sticking up on her pocket. She opened it. ''Dear Yuki though i wished i could take you with me but something tells me it's better this way maybe someday our paths will cross again but until then don't forget to get some ice cream senceriouly Ray Martinez''." Yuki smiled as she read the letter, the ice cream part made her giggle. But the wound won't stop bleeding, causing her to faint again, falling on man's arms. The man was revealed to be Margin, he was looking for her the whole time. "Your such an idiot, Yuki, What the hell were you doing?" Meanwhile, Shin'nen who barely dodged the attack was walking deep inside the forest, his arm was severly injured. A Arrancar, his mask remnant barely showing, stepped forth. "You show great promise. My master would like to meet you." his voice was filled with pride and arrogence. "He can grant you great power, in exchange for service." "And who does this *Master* of yours think he is?" Shin'nen replied, his blade on the arrancar's back. "Im not in my best day, so if you may....die.." Suddenly a huge amount of spirit energy emerged as two figures came. '"Inori, is this the one?" '''The cloaked one asked. Shin'nen turned his attention to the cloaked figure but remained silent. He sheathed his blade and continued to walked away. "What a bunch of clowns.......Their not even funny...." Inori grabbed Shin'nen, as though it were simple. "Did you recieve permisson to move?" Inori asked, still full of himself. "And, yes, m'lord, he is the one." The cloaked figure looked at Shin'nen and smiled," '''You are quite powerful, I can see that you are looking for someone." '''The figure said smiling in the shadows. Inori's hand passed through Shin'nen, like he was trying to grab wind. Shin'nen got behind Inori and left a horizontal wound on it. "Who are you?" he asked the cloaked figure. '"Hahaha, you're are powerful join me and you will recive more power than you ever realized." ' "Join us, and we will truly make you a God. You will never lose again." Inori added. "Not interested, I'm just here to finish this goddamn mission and get this over with. The Margin boy I'm looking for seems to be a troublesome one, so please...stop bothering me." Shin'nen waved his hand and walked off. The figure disapeared in a flash and grabbed Shin by the neck while the two others took away his Zanpakuto" '''Listen to me you ingnorent piece of filth, the only thing keeping you alive is your usefulness to me now you either serve me or I will personally cut your head off and take you're skin as another trophy." '''The figure kept choaking him ''Shin'nen ''shattered into pieces, revealing it was only a clone. The real Shin'nen was watching from afar. "If you're really that desperate then fine...." '"Haha, you're powers are impressive and we will get along just fine." 'The figure said as he started to walk away while the other three followed him. Shin'nen sighed as he followed the figure. ''"And I just got tied up by this piece of shit...." "Your target happens to be friends with my enemy. It is fortunate that you joined us." Inori said, carefully. "'Haha, you will Inori and so will you Shin but we still need a few more allies!." '''The figure said laughing as all four of them disappeared in a flash. ''Next Story: Just a mission: Nothing more